Mike Schmidt
Mike Schmidt Es El Personaje Principal De Five Nights at Freddy's Y Es El Asesino, Este Descubrimiento Se Puede Hacer por medio de Audacity O Otros Medios De Ediccion Musical Curiosidades *En El Trailer De Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Al Principio Unos Niños Cantan Una Cancion Que Dice Que Mike. Es El Asesino Y Que El Mato A Todos. * Su Unica Apariencia Que Se Le Puede Ver Es Sus Dientes Y Sus Ojos AzulesCategoría:Protagonistas *Una posible teoría que explicaría las alucinaciones "IT'S ME" (soy yo) y la de Golden Freddy/Fredbear en el primer juego, podría ser que Mike es el hermano mayor del niño del cuarto juego. Esto se puede explicar de la siguiente manera: Primero tenemos al Chico del Teléfono que te comunica un incidente sobre una mordida de un animatrónico en 1987 en la primera noche, a partir de aquí empiezan las alucinaciones con la frase "IT'S ME" (soy yo); aún así, en el cuarto juego se revela que este incidente ocurre cuatro años antes, es decir 1983. A continuación tenemos otra alucinación de un Freddy Fazbear dorado, conocido cómo Golden Freddy o Fredbear. Esto indica que el guarda de seguridad (Mike Schmidt) ha visto y recuerda a Fredbear, el animatrónico cantante en "Fredbear's Family Diner", robot que, según sabemos gracias al cuarto juego, mordió al niño. Perfecto, pero con esta información también podríamos deducir que Mike es el chico al que Fredbear mordió; esto puede ser cierto si no tenemos en cuenta que el único sitio (que no sea el aire) dónde aparece la frase " IT'S ME" es, como no, Pirate Cove. ¿Y quién habita detrás de las cortinas de este lugar? Exacto: Foxy. Curiosamente el animatrónico cuya cabeza es utilizada por el hermano para asustar al chico en el cuarto juego. Toda esta teoría nos podría explicar que Mike, al oír sobre el incidente, se culpa a sí mismo en forma de alucinaciones. *Hay mucha gente que opina que Mike Schmidt es el asesino de los cinco niños desaparecidos, y por tanto, el Hombre Morado. Esta teoría surge de poner el tráiler de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 en reverso: se puede escuchar a unos niños cantando "Mike killed them all, Mike killed all, Mike killed all, Mike killed all, Mike killed 'em...". La traducción al español de esto sería "Mike los mató a todos, Mike mató a todos, Mike mató a todos, Mike mató a todos, Mike los mató...". Esto podría ser una explicación de porqué el Hombre Morado lleva una placa de uniforme en su pecho, y porqué es este mismo personaje quien desmantela a los animatronicos. Aún así, el propio Scott Cawthon afirma que él no pretendía este resultado y que es pura casualidad. Se discute si esto es sólo para evitar críticas o si realmente es cierto. Hay otra teoría que indica que la canción dice " Let's kill all " que significa " vamos a matarlos a todos ". (Nota para estudiantes: la palabra " 'em " es la abreviatura del pronombre personal " them "; pero es usada en MUY pocos casos y se considera vulgarismo, al igual que " gonna ", " wanna ", " dunno ", etc. También se considera vulgarismo cualquier verbo en infinitivo terminado en apóstrofo: se dice "I am watching the TV" y no "I am watchin' the TV") Categoría:Personajes